7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Kana Hanazawa
'Kana Hanazawa'is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 花澤 香菜 Birthdate: February 25, 1989 Age: 28 Height: 5'2 Blood Type: AB First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020-II Role in 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13, Marina Non 7th Dragon Roles Anime: Abnormal Physiology Seminar (OAV) as Nanako Matsutaka Abnormal Physiology Seminar (TV) as Nanako Matsutaka Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (TV) as Kuzuha Dōmoto Akame ga KILL! (TV) as Seiryu Ubiquitous Amagami SS (TV) as Library Committee Member (ep 14) Ange Vierge (TV) as CodeΩ46 Xenia Angel Beats! (TV) as Tenshi/Kanade Tachibana Angel's 3Piece (TV) as Kōme Ogi Anime-Gataris (TV) as Beibei Yang Aquarion Evol (TV) as Zessica Wong Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War (movie) as Ryōko Satō B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) as Mayu Miyano Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (OAV) as Mizuki Bakemonogatari (TV) as Nadeko Sengoku Basquash! (TV) as Coco JD Black Rock Shooter (OAV) as Mato Kuroi Black Rock Shooter (TV) as Black Rock Shooter; Mato Kuroi Blame! (movie) as Cibo Blassreiter (TV) as Elea Blast of Tempest (TV) as Aika Fuwa Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) as Hiro Tsukiyama Blue Exorcist (movie) as Shiemi Moriyama Blue Exorcist (TV) as Shiemi Moriyama Blue Exorcist: Kuro Runs Away From Home (OAV) as Shiemi Moriyama Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (TV) as Shiemi Moriyama Bodacious Space Pirates (TV) as Chiaki Kurihara Bodacious Space Pirates The Movie: Abyss of Hyperspace as Chiaki Kurihara Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (OAV) as Kobato Hasegawa Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Add On Disc (OAV) as Kobato Hasegawa Broken Blade (movie series) as Cleo Saburafu Broken Blade (TV) as Cleo Saburafu Buddy Complex (TV) as Mayuka Nasu Buddy Complex: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (special) as Mayuka Nasu Bungaku Shōjo (movie) as Tōko Amano Bungaku Shōjo Memoir I - Yume-Miru Shōjo no Prelude (OAV) as Tōko Amano Bungaku Shōjo Memoir III - Koi Suru Otome no Rhapsody (OAV) as Tōko Amano Bungaku Shōjo: Kyō no Oyatsu - Hatsukoi (OAV) as Tōko Amano Bungo Stray Dogs (TV) as Lucy M. (ep 12) Bungo Stray Dogs 2 (TV) as Lucy M. Campione! (TV) as Yuri Mariya (eps 2-13) Castle Town Dandelion (TV) as Akane Sakurada Cat Planet Cuties (OAV) as Aoi Futaba Cat Planet Cuties (TV) as Aoi Futaba Cells at Work! (TV) as Red Blood Cell (Erythrocite) Cencoroll (movie) as Yuki A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) as Erii Haruue (eps 17, 20) A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) as Erii Haruue Chain Chronicle (OAV) as Peishe; Phina's Sister Chō Shōnen Tantei-dan NEO (TV) as Neko Fujin; Sherlock Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) as Fujiwara no Seishi; Masako (ep 12) Coppelion (TV) as Aoi Fukasaku D-Frag! (TV) as Roka Shibasaki Danbōru Senki W (TV) as Ran Hanasaki Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (TV) as Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Hope Arc (special) as Chiaki Nanami Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Suou Pavlichenko Deadman Wonderland (TV) as Shiro Dog Days (TV) as Noir Vinocacao Dog Days' (TV) as Noir Vinocacao Dragonar Academy (TV) as Jessica Valentine Durarara!! (TV) as Anri Sonohara Durarara!!×2 Ketsu (TV) as Anri Sonohara Durarara!!×2 Shō (TV) as Anri Sonohara Durarara!!×2 Ten (TV) as Anri Sonohara (The) Empire of Corpses (movie) as Hadary Lilith Eromanga Sensei (TV) as Hinata Gokō (ep 8); Kuroneko (eps 8, 11) Fairy Tail Zero (TV) as Zera Fate/Prototype (OAV) as Ayaka Sajō Fireworks, Should We See it from the Side or the Bottom? (movie) as Miura-sensei Food Wars! The Third Plate (TV) as Nene Kinokuni Fractale (TV) as Nessa Freezing (TV) as Lana Linchen Freezing Vibration (TV) as Rana Linchen From the New World (TV) as Maria Akitsuki (12-14 years old) Gabriel DropOut (TV) as Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha (The) Garden of Words (movie) as Yukino Gatchaman Crowds insight (TV) as Gel Sadra Getsumen to Heiki Mina (TV) as Nakoru Hazemi / Mina Minazuki Girls Beyond the Wasteland (TV) as Yūka Kobayakawa Girls' Last Tour (TV) as Nuko (eps 10-12) Go! Princess Pretty Cure the Movie Go! Go!! Gorgeous Triple Feature!!! as Princess Pampururu Godzilla: Kaijū Wakusei (movie) as Yuko Tani Good Luck Girl! (TV) as Ichiko Sakura Granblue Fantasy the Animation (TV) as Zeta (eps 12-13) Ground Control to Psychoelectric Girl (TV) as Hanazawa-san Guilty Crown (TV) as Ayase Shinomiya; Yahiro Samukawa (Young) Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) as Angelica Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Angelica .hack//Quantum (OAV) as Sakuya Haganai (TV) as Kobato Hasegawa Haganai NEXT (TV) as Kobato Hasegawa Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai (TV) as Tomomi (eps 14-15) Hyperdimension Neptunia (TV) as Pururut (Plutia) (The) IDOLM@STER (TV) as Eri Mizutani (ep 10) If Her Flag Breaks (TV) as Megumu Tōzokuyama Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Ran Hanasaki Infini-T Force (TV) as Belle Lynn Infinite Stratos (TV) as Charles Dunois Infinite Stratos 2 (TV) as Charlotte Dunois Infinite Stratos 2: Long Vacation Edition (OAV) as Charlotte Dunois Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge (OAV) as Charlotte Dunois Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō (OAV) as Charlotte Dunois Inu X Boku Secret Service (TV) as Karuta Roromiya Iron Vendetta (ONA) as Kumi Wakabayashi (The) irregular at magic high school (TV) as Mayumi Saegusa (The) irregular at magic high school The Movie: The Girl Who Summons the Stars as Mayumi Saegusa Izetta: The Last Witch (TV) as Elvira Jūshinki Pandora (TV) as Queenie Yō Kamisama Dolls (OAV) as Mahiru Hyuga Kamisama Dolls (TV) as Mahiru Hyūga Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (TV) as Hakua Suzushiro; Zange (The) Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior (TV) as Ritsu Kawai Kemeko Deluxe! (TV) as Riko At Androids King of Thorn (movie) as Kasumi Ishiki Kobato. (TV) as Kobato Hanato Koyomimonogatari (ONA) as Nadeko Sengoku Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) as Yūka Midarezaki Ladies versus Butlers! (TV) as Ayse Khadim Last Exile (TV) as Holy Madosein Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Alvis E. Hamilton Layton Mystery Tanteisha: Katori no Nazotoki File (TV) as Katrielle "Kat" Layton Leviathan: The Last Defense (TV) as Syrup Little Busters! (TV) as Suginami (ep 22) Little Busters! Refrain (TV) as Suginami (eps 1, 4) Love and Lies (TV) as Misaki Takasaki A Lull in the Sea (TV) as Manaka Mukaido Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Kōgyoku Ren Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Kōgyoku Ren (8 episodes) Magical Witch Punie-chan (OAV) as Potaru Tanaka Mahō Sensei Negima!: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai - Extra Mahō Shōjo Yue (OAV) as Beatrix Monroe Maid Sama! (TV) as Sakura Hanazono Major 2nd (TV) as Mutsuko Sakura March comes in like a lion (TV) as Hinata Kawamoto; Mike-chan March comes in like a lion (TV 2) as Hinata Kawamoto; Mike-chan Maria the Virgin Witch (TV) as Ezekiel Mayo Chiki! (TV) as Kureha Sakamachi Mayo elle Otokonoko (OAV) as Itsuki Kanade Megane na Kanojo (OAV) as Chiaki Kuramoto (ep 4) Mekakucity Actors (TV) as Marry Kozakura Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (TV) as Romary Stone/Romary Asuno Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Memory of Eden (OAV) as Romary Stone Monogatari Series Second Season (TV) as Nadeko Sengoku Morita-san wa Mukuchi (OAV) as Mayu Morita Morita-san wa Mukuchi (TV) as Mayu Morita Morita-san wa Mukuchi. 2 (TV) as Mayu Morita Moshidora (TV) as Yūki Miyata Motto To Love Ru (TV) as Mikan Yūki Mushi-Uta (TV) as Shiika Anmoto My Little Monster (TV) as Chizuru Ōshima (The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (TV) as Huey (young; 5 episodes) Nagareboshi Lens (OAV) as Risa Hanakago Nanana's Buried Treasure (TV) as Daruku Hoshino Night is Short, Walk On Girl (movie) as Girl With Black Hair Nisekoi (OAV) as Kosaki Onodera Nisekoi - False Love (TV) as Kosaki Onodera Nisekoi: (TV 2) as Kosaki Onodera Nisemonogatari (TV) as Nadeko Sengoku No-Rin (TV) as Minori Nakazawa Occult Academy (TV) as Kozue Naruse Ojisan to Marshmallow (TV) as MIO5 (Degasu) Orange (TV) as Naho Takamiya Orange: Mirai (movie) as Naho Takamiya Oreimo (TV) as Ruri Gokō (Kuroneko) Oreimo 2 (TV) as Hinata Gokō (eps 7-8, 12, 14); Ruri Gokō (Kuroneko) Owarimonogatari (specials) as Nadeko Sengoku (ep 3) Owarimonogatari (TV) as Nadeko Sengoku (ep 5) Pandora Hearts (TV) as Sharon Rainsworth Parasyte -the maxim- (TV) as Satomi Murano Persona 4 the Golden Animation (TV) as Marie Phantom of the Kill -Zero Kara no Hangyaku- (special) as Yakumo/Longinus A Place Further Than the Universe (TV) as Shirase Kobuchizawa Poco's Udon World (TV) as Sae Fujiyama Polar Bear's Café (TV) as Mei Mei Potemayo (TV) as Potemayo Prince of Stride: Alternative (TV) as Nana Sakurai Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Tsukimi Kurashita Prison School (OAV) as Hana Prison School (TV) as Hana Midorikawa Psychic School Wars (movie) as Kahori Harukawa Psycho-Pass (movie) as Akane Tsunemori Psycho-Pass (TV) as Akane Tsunemori Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) as Akane Tsunemori (The) Qwaser of Stigmata (TV) as Fumika Mitarai (The) Qwaser of Stigmata II (TV) as Fumika Mitarai (The) Qwaser of Stigmata: Portrait of the Empress (OAV) as Fumika Mitarai Rewrite (TV) as Kagari Rewrite (TV 2) as Kagari RIN-NE 2 (TV 2) as Chibi (ep 31) Ro-Kyu-Bu! (TV) as Tomoka Minato Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (TV) as Tomoka Minato Sagrada Reset (TV) as Misora Haruki Saki - The Nationals (TV) as Kuro Matsumi Saki Episode of Side A (TV) as Kuro Matsumi Samurai Harem (TV) as Kagome Ikaruga Sasami-san@Ganbaranai (TV) as Kagami Yagami Schoolgirl Strikers Animation Channel (TV) as Yumi Sajima Sekirei (TV) as Kusano Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Kusano Sengoku Collection (TV) as Machiko Hototogisu (portrayed by Ieyasu Tokugawa; ep 19); Peaceful Empress Ieyasu Tokugawa She and Her Cat -Everything Flows- (TV) as Miyu Shina Dark - Kuroki Tsuki no Ō to Sōheki no Tsuki no Himegimi (OAV) as Mapul Shokugeki no Soma: Tōtsuki Jūkketsu (OAV) as Nene Kinokuni Sket Dance (TV) as Saaya Agata (16 episodes) Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (TV) as Sora Kajiwara Someday's Dreamers II Sora (TV) as Sora Suzuki Sora no Manimani (TV) as Yukie An Sōsei no Aquarion Love (OAV) as Zessica Wong Space Dandy (TV) as Adélie (ep 5) Steins;Gate (TV) as Mayuri Shiina Steins;Gate 0 (TV) as Mayuri Shiina Steins;Gate: The Movie - Load Region of Déjà Vu as Mayuri Shiina Strike Witches (TV) as Amaki Suwa (ep 12) Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Amaki Suwa (eps 1, 12) Sweet Blue Flowers (TV) as child (ep 4); primary school student A (ep 1); The Little Prince (eps 5-6) Takamiya Nasuno Desu! (TV) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 2) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 3) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 4) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 5) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 6) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 7) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 8) as Marimo Bandō Teekyū (TV 9) as Marimo Bandō To Love Ru: Darkness (TV) as Mikan Yūki To Love Ru: Darkness (TV 2) as Mikan Yūki To Love-Ru (OAV) as Mikan Yūki To Love-Ru (TV) as Mikan Yūki To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OAV) as Mikan Yūki To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OAV 2) as Mikan Yūki Tokimeki Memorial 4 Original Animation: Hajimari no Finder (OAV) as Rhythmy Kyouno Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Rize Kamishiro Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Natsume Tsuchimikado Tonari no Seki-kun: The Master of Killing Time (TV) as Rumi Yokoi (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Henaro (The) Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura (TV) as Yuriko Mifune Tsuredure Children (TV) as Yuki Minagawa Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) as Reiko Mukyō Unbreakable Machine-Doll (TV) as Hotaru; Nadeshiko Akabane (eps 5, 7) Unlimited Fafnir (TV) as Firill Crest Usakame (TV) as Marimo Bandō (eps 5, 9) Ushio & Tora (TV) as Jie Mei Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Jie Mei Wake Up, Girls! (TV) as Anna Wanna Be the Strongest in the World (TV) as Juri Sanada WATAMOTE (OAV) as Yū Naruse WATAMOTE (TV) as Yū Naruse World Conquest Zvezda Plot (TV) as Natasha/Professor Um (The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Shiori Shiomiya (eps 9-11) (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Minerva; Shiori Shiomiya World Trigger (TV) as Ai Kitora World Trigger (TV 2) as Ai Kitora Yakimochi Caprice (TV) as Noix Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (TV) as Mikoto Asuka Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (OAV) as Mikoto Asuka Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Kaya your name. (movie) as Mitsuha's Teacher Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (movie 2016) as Sera Yuki Yuna Is a Hero (TV) as Sonoko Nogi (eps 8, 10) Yuki Yuna is A Hero Season 2 (TV) as Sonoko Nogi Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru: Washio Sumi no Shō (movies) as Sonoko Nogi Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru: Yūsha no Shō (TV) as Sonoko Nogi Yutori-chan (ONA) as Tsumekomi-chan Zakuro (TV) as Susukihotaru Zegapain (TV) as Ryoko Kaminagi Zegapain ADP (movie) as Ryōko Kaminagi Zetman (TV) as Konoha Amagi Videos 7th Dragon 2020-2 Voice Collection - Female A 花澤香菜 Hanazawa Kana Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors